


Lab Coats and Whiskey

by HackedTig



Series: PainKiller [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hints of Drinking, Mutual Pining, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: Angela refuses to return the nameless lab coat that Moira lent her, until the Irish woman’s scent is nowhere to be found. Moira takes it to clean it up, and leaves Angela with a craving.





	Lab Coats and Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Pssst I heard you guys liked PainKiller so I got you another fic for these two god damn nerds.

She wore it every day for the next two weeks. 

Not only was the labcoat Moira had lent her to soothe her sleeping comfortable, it was just the right size for Angela. Her lab coats always fit on the tighter side, but Moira’s… it was rather cozy. 

Since Moira had lent her that lab coat, she did find her troubles melting away just a little bit. She had an easier time concentrating on her work, and even finished two experiments in the time it would usually take her to do one, paperwork wise at least. No one who visited her during work hours, had really thought about the coat that hung on the hook by her desk. But one occasional visitor could spot the difference between the coats. 

By two weeks in, Moira felt a little cheeky smirk rise up on her features seeing the coat there once again. “Have you been wearing the same lab coat for two weeks straight, Doctor Ziegler?” 

Angela was caught dead in her explanation to what her nanites did when exposed to toxins, and she blushed. “O-Of course I do. It’s… mine” Angela responded. 

That knowing little smirk only grew bigger. “Really? Last time I checked, Doctor Ziegler, your coats are always in mediums. This coat, is a large.” Moira said, picking it up from the hook. 

Angela blushed even darker to that, and she let her gaze fall down. “Yes… well… it’s… just very soothing to wear it. Since… you did things…” The young doctor could talk science and results and charts all day long without batting an eye. Presenting evidence was a skill. Casual light conversation however, was a different story at this stage in her life. The Irish woman found it amusing, and she inspected her lab coat generously.

“You’ve given it quite the use. But it could use a wash. Do you mind if i take it back for a little while?” That soft smile that accompanied the request had Angela’s heart thumping in her chest. This woman was a tease… a very beautiful tease. “Angela?” 

The Swiss woman blinked away her distraction. “Y… Yes. That’s fine, Moira. I-I should have returned it, I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be” Moira responded, as she lifted the garment up just slightly. “It smells sweet, almost like that perfume you wear.” All of a sudden, Angela’s blush had spread to her ears, red as a tomato. 

This earned her a hearty laugh from the older woman, who bent down and captured Angela’s face by the tip of her chin, and tilted her gaze up. “Its nothing to be ashamed of. Crushes are quite cute.” 

“W-Who says I have a crush!?” Angela stuttered out, only proving Moira’s point. She let her face linger closer for a little longer, mismatched eyes staring tentatively into cool blue. The tension was quite thick, and with one little motion from either of them, more could have been made out of the situation. Moira however, decided to wait. 

She pulled away from Angela, and let her gaze settle back down. This time, not quite to the floor, but instead to the lab coat draped over Moira’s arm. Her blush only started to recede when a goodbye came from the older scientist, the rest of her words falling on deaf, embarrassed ears. Angela now once again looked to her lab results, which she had been eager to share with Moira before the sudden interruption by the labcoat. While Angela can agree, its scent had faded over time to something more like Angela, she still did not like to see it go out the door with Moira. 

A silly little idea passed her mind, but she immediately shut it down. _”What if she sees you with the coat, Ziegler? She’ll think you a desperate, foolish little girl…”_ While Angela’s younger years had not been inherently ignored, they were obvious. Doing something so outlandish like this while still testing the waters of her friendships, her work relationships… Angela was sure something like this would only head for disaster. However… the need for that…. God damn addicting scent… drove her a little bit to madness. Besides… Moira clearly didn’t mind if a coat went missing, she obviously didn’t mind letting Angela have that one for two weeks. 

Her mind was made up. 

\--- --- ---

Moira was going over her own test results later that evening, tapping her pen against her desk while strands of her hair started coming undone. A few little locks hung down into her mismatched eyes while she read over the results again and again… yet, something continuously distracted her and it wasn’t the half empty glass of whiskey on the corner of her desk. 

It was that little coat hanging off on the side, while her own coat was on the back of her chair. The coat hanging up was the one Angela had used and worn for the past two weeks. It still held a sweet smell, something in particular mixed with chocolate. A Swiss kind, that Moira had seen Angela eating out of comfort on occasion. _”What even were those called? Läderach…? I’ll have to ask.”_ Despite the innocence behind the thoughts, the geneticist detested the warmth that spread through her cheeks. 

A knock at the door roused Moira from her deep thinking but she made no motion to raise her head. “Come in” 

The door slid open, eliminating any awkwardness or shyness on the intruders part. “Oh… Um…. Hello, Moira” 

Now hearing that voice, did make her sit up. “Good evening, Angela.” The ginger greeted. “Any particular reason you’ve decided to come over?” 

With Angela’s blush, came a smirk on Moira’s expression. 

“I…I um. I was… wondering if I could actually… have that coat… back?” Angela asked. Her voice was shaky, and she couldn’t meet Moira’s gaze. 

The geneticist chuckled, and stood from her chair. She walked over to Angela, and tilted her head up by the chin. The blonde looked like a deer caught in headlights, being in such close proximity, and this time being fully conscious. Very faintly, that smell of the open glass had stuck to Moira, and reached Angela’s nose. The threat of alcohol not only on that desk, but in the clothing stirred her thoughts of another particular drink she had the particular craving for… She’d been doing so well too. The smells and proximity had all but distracted Angela, until she heard the taller woman speak. 

“Before I gave it a wash and wore it for a day or two just for you? My, you really are attached, Angela.” Moira smiled, her eyelids low in accusation. 

Angela squeaked, and made a motion to pull away from the touch. She was trapped by the Irish woman’s other arm now wrapped around her waist. A slight nudge brought them closer together, and Angela could feel her hips tap against Moira’s. Oh for the love of… 

“Wh… What can I say…? You…. you’re a really comforting person.” Angela muttered, and Moira seemed to chuckle yet again at the younger woman before her. 

“Am I? Or is this just another addiction to distract from a different one. One involving… wine?” The accusation caused a brighter blush along Angela’s face. 

This time, Angela pulled herself away forcefully out of shock. “Huh!? Ho. How did you know!?” 

“Perhaps you should have worn a little more perfume, Angela.” Moira smiled softly, and respected the distance. It only took a moment or two before the slightest whine came from the blonde’s throat, and she walked closer once more. 

“Can… Can I have the coat or not…” Angela mumbled, stuffing her hands into her work pants. 

A soft frown on Moira’s face caused her to back up just a tad. She was reflective for a moment. “... May I propose another solution to your desired outcome?” 

“Whats that…?” Angela responded, and tilted her head up this time with more confidence. 

“Why don’t we drink together tonight instead? We don’t even need to leave my office. I do happen to have a bottle of wine up on a shelf. Care to partake?” Moira gestured up to a shelf, with a particular label Angela noticed to be a rather… expensive choice. It made the younger doctor blush again. It was almost as if Moira purely aimed to embarrass her… or by now seduce her. Was she really like that?! The more interesting question is if Angela could really refuse her at this point. 

She swallowed thickly and looked between the bottle and Moira’s hand. It was so tempting… she was trying to quit, to stop those bad habits before they sunk too deep. The ginger seemed to know just how to push for a new drinking partner for the time being. 

That, of course, referencing _drinking_. 

The subtle eyebrow raise, the way those thin lips curled just a little, the young and inexperienced Swiss woman felt herself cave. 

“One glass, Moira” 

Those dashing lips finally curved to a complete smile, finished with a subtle drop to Moira’s eyelids. Angela found very quickly that night that one drink with Moira O’Deorain almost never meant just one.

But at least she left with a lab coat smelling like Whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I really did get plenty of positive feedback on my last Moircy fic and I adore it. SO I made another one~ comments and suggestions are ALWAYS welcome and while I have a beta, they’re only open for my HanaMercy fics (which, if you just want a fuck ton of fluff I’m writing more often for that ship anyhow~). What I’m saying is if you’re on discord and you’d like to help me, find me up and DM me! I’m in the Moicy discord server :) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed~ thanks for reading!


End file.
